Atlantic: Wintertime With Noonbory!
Atlantic: Wintertime With Noonbory! '''is the 17th episode of Season 18. Summary Winter break is finally here, and the Disney Junior Club are heading to Cookie Jar TV Island to spend some holiday fun with their old friend Noonbory and his other friends. Plot The episode begins at the Greene household where Greg is packing up his clothes and other stuff into his backpack and suitcase. He was doing that because he and the Disney Junior Club are going to Cookie Jar TV Island for their winter break vacation this year. He'll have to hurry though! The Gup-TD will be arriving any minute now! Just then, Greg's iDisney cellphone rang as he picked it up and pressed the video chat button to reveal Connor's face on the screen. When he asks Greg if he was ready yet, Greg tells him that he needs to find his favorite scarf he got last Christmas first. The neon green one with the lizard footprints on it. Suddenly, Glider appears with the same scarf that Greg was looking for and Greg takes it from him before giving him a rub under the chin and saying thanks. Then Lionel appears to give Greg his lizard winter hat and gloves. Now Greg was all set... and just in time! The Gup-TD had arrived! After hugging and kissing their parents goodbye, Connor, Greg, and Amaya brought their backpacks and suitcases with their winter clothes inside and went aboard the Turtle Dove ship. It then took off to the dock where they will take a boat trip to Cookie Jar TV Island, home of Kwazii's old friend, Noonbory! When they arrived on time, the Disney Junior Club gave out their boat tickets to the ticket guy while their stuff was being loaded into the room where everyone else's stuff will be in until their next stop. Only Cassie had her backpack on because she might know if she needs something handy from it as Miles assures her that things will be alright, which made her felt comfortable since Miles was by her side. After everyone went aboard, the people on the dock waved goodbye and shouted "good luck" or "have fun" to the people on board as Miles waved and shouted goodbye to his parents and his sister, Loretta, who calls to him to send photos from his trip to her Bracelex. When Miles shouts back that he will, Loretta sends him a grateful smile before the boat went far until it became a small dot. Elsewhere in the boat, Kwazii was on deck looking up into the night sky, thinking about meeting Noonbory again and how much fun they were gonna have together while his friends were playing games, eating, talking, and laughing. Kwazii let out a long sigh. Then Captain Jake, with a glass of mango smoothie with a swirly straw, and Sofia comes behind him to ask what's up. When asked, Kwazii replies that he's fine and tells both of his friends that he was just thinking about Noonbory. But he was worried that some villains who live there might be waiting for them to spoil their fun. Coming to Kwazii on the left side, Sofia give the pirate cat a comforting pat on the shoulder and Captain Jake tells Kwazii that their vacation will be fine because they're gonna have so much fun as he gives his friend the smoothie. Then sipping into the straw to let the drink in his mouth, Kwazii felt his nerves calm down and his shoulders relax as he and his friends enjoyed gazing at the stars in the night sky and breathing in the fresh ocean air. Tomorrow when they arrive at their location, things are gonna go super smoothly. The next morning, the boat arrived at Cookie Jar TV Island! The sound of the boat's loud honking woke up Kwazii as he looked out the window and saw the welcome sign that read ''Welcome to Cookie Jar TV Island! Enjoy Your Stay! '''Excitedly, Kwazii got out of his room with his super speed and knocks on the doors of his friends' rooms to wake them up and exclaim to them that they're here! The rest of the Disney Junior Club groggily woke up but then they got excited too when Kwazii told them that they were finally at Cookie Jar Tv Island! But he did have a problem waking up his bonded Star Darling, Piper, since she was still asleep. So using his transparent power to walk through the door, Kwazii enters the room to find Piper still asleep in her bed just as he makes an air horn appear in his paw and then press a button on top of it to let out an ear splitting noise, which finally woke up Piper who screamed and jumped right out of her bed! After Piper finally woke up, she put her pinky finger in her ear and sleepily grunts what was going on. Kwazii tells her that they arrived at Cookie Jar TV Island which perks up Piper as she heads to her dresser and grabs her Star Zap to go to the Wishworld Outfit Selector to change into her Wishling winter clothes. When she was done, Piper and Kwazii met their friends at the breakfast section of the boat to eat up their breakfast food of jelly toast, bacon, and egg omelette before getting their stuff and heading to the dock to meet Noonbory and his friends. Two hours later, the Disney Junior Club had finished their breakfast and got their stuff. Then they head out of the boat, although Kwazii, Sage, and Miles were way ahead of them, and soon, Kwazii bumped into a familiar face when he was on the dock. It was Noonbory! Laughing, Kwazii gets up on his feet and helps Noonbory up just as his other friends came to meet up with him and Noonbory. Everyone was gather around and after that, Noonbory leads the Disney Junior Club around Cookie Jar TV Island and gives them a tour. Then Noonbory introduces them to his friends, his own team of borys called the Super Sensers due to the name of their super senses, Sabrina who was half mortal half witch, her aunts Hilda and Zelda, Sabrina's uncle Quigley, Salem the warlock who was turned into a cat by the witches council, Sabrina's friends, Harvey, Chloe, and Pi, Huckle Cat, his sister Sally Cat, Lowly the worm, Hilda Hippo, the Pig Twins Pig Will and Pig Won't, and also the Danger Rangers who teach kids about safety and dangers, Sully Sea Lion, Kitty Cat, Burble the Polar Bear, Burt the Turtle, Squeeky the Mouse, Gabriella (or as the Danger Rangers like to call her, GB), and also Fallbot the clumsy but friendly robot. They were also given gifts and welcome cards. After making their introductions, it was time for some fun! A montage was shown of the Disney Junior Club and their new Cookie Jar TV friends having some winter fun like shopping, snowboarding and skiing, ice skating, having snowball fights, and building snowmen and snow forts (while trying to help Fallbot out of the giant snowball). After they had their fun, the Disney Junior Club and their Cookie Jar TV friends were at Sabrina's house drinking hot chocolate and talking about their adventures. As they laughed and talked, someone who was a witch hunter was spying on them. Later, after saying goodnight to their new friends, the Disney Junior Club went their separate ways and stayed at each and every one of their Cookie Jar TV friends’ houses to sleep in. The next morning, the Danger Rangers have readied some breakfast hot chocolate and sugar cookies for their new and old friends while Sabrina, Amaya, and Izzy were out winter shopping. Meanwhile, Tim the witch smeller had teamed up with Wangury and his pirate crew to ruin the Cookie Jar TV Friends and the Disney Junior Club friends' winter fun. Later, at Noonbory’s house in Borytown, Kwazii was writing to the Octonauts a letter about his and his friends day in Cookie Jar TV Island, and how much fun they were having. But just as Kwazii was finished with his letter and putting it in an envelope, Tim the witch smeller broke through the door much to Kwazii’s surprise! Quickly, Kwazii used his ocean pearl bracelet to transform into his Atlantic Armor to battle Tim! But no matter how many magic spells Kwazii threw at Tim, Tim deflected the attacks with his machines, and Kwazii couldn’t take much more of this! Just then, Noonbory, Mamby, and Hanubi arrived to see what was going on as they saw the battle between Kwazii and Tim. Quickly, Noonbory sprouted his angelic wings and pulled out his Cross of Courage which turns into a sword, and flew over to help Kwazii fight off Tim. After battling the witch hunter, Tim retreats and Kwazii and Noonbory helped Hanubi and Mamby clean up the mess as Kwazii asked Noonbory who that crazy man was. Turning to Kwazii, Noonbory explains that Tim was a mortal born from a witch but born with no magic powers like her. He also explains that Tim was a witch hunter who hunts down witches for his own trophy collection to get revenge on them for making fun of him for not having magical powers. Kwazii found that terrible and then asks Noonbory why Tim would just barge right into the house as Noonbory guesses that it might have something to do with ruining the Cookie Jar TV friends and the Disney Junior Club friends’ winter break, but it might mostly mean hunting down Sabrina and her aunts. They needed to warn their friends about Tim roaming around town before it’s too late! When Kwazii and Noonbory arrived at the Danger Rangers' headquarters, they warned everyone about Tim the witch smeller being in town and also told them that he almost attacked Kwazii. Salem guessed that with Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet, Tim must've thought that Kwazii was a warlock. Then, Noonbory realized that Sabrina, Amaya, and Izzy were still out shopping and he begins to worry that if Tim, catches them, who knows what he might do to them? They needed to get to them before Tim or any other silly villain gets to them as they went to the mall to warn the three girls! Meanwhile, Sabrina, Amaya, and Izzy were at the food court eating and chatting together. They had so many things that they bought that they've decided to take a lunch break as Sabrina chatted with her new friends about her magical adventures and mishaps. The girls were laughing while in the bushes, three frog-like pirates, Wangury, Taegury, and Mungury were spying on them. Powers that Kwazii uses * Clothing Change * Sweets Galore * Gift Power * Super Speed * Transparent Power * Appearing Power * Atlantic Armor Villain Motives * Tim, Wangury, and Wangury’s pirate crew: To ruin the Disney Junior Club and Cookie Jar TV friends’ winter fun Trivia * The Disney Junior Club go to Cookie Jar TV Island for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:One Hour Specials Category:Christmas Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Peck Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Piper Category:Episodes focusing on Cassie Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 18 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Atlantic images Category:Couple images